Love Doesnt Always Stay
by Just 1 Girl
Summary: Sesshomaru smells another youkia trying to mark their territory on his land, he travels to the border of his land, fully intent on killing whoever had the nerve to challange him, but the youkia that challenged him..doesnt even know what shes doing. Will S


Love doesn't Always Stay Where it is

Chapter 1.

AN: I am back, my first Inuyasha fic was horrible, I set myself up for trouble. But I have this fic all planned out, and I think it will be better than the last one I deleted. So a few notes before I get started:

If you are going to flame, state if there are grammar errors, episode errors (I plan on using some of them) or anything else that needs to be corrected, If you do not like it, do not tell me.

This is a Sesshomaru fic, not Sesshomaru and Kagome fic. Though it may not seem like it in the beginning.

Japanese clothing is a mystery to me. But I try to understand as much I can, if someone can please give me a lay out of clothes, using examples of Inuyasha episodes, I'd be very grateful.

Now, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I'd love to have Sesshy!

"Wake up my love, wake up Benika."

A leopard youkia spoke softly to her only child, today was the day she would teach her kit how to hunt properly. She smiled as Benika yawned and pried one eye open, as if it took every ounce of her awakening energy to do so.

"Mama, why so early?"

"Because Benika today is a special day. Do you know why?"

Benika groaned in response, not all too happy about waking up this early.

"Because today, you will learn how to hunt for your meals."

Benika gasped in response, golden brown eyes snapping wide awake as her tail bristled in excitement, she bounced up and down around her mother, clinging to her knees, digging her tiny claws into her mother's calves.(Imagine Shippou, but a taller girl with a spotted tail)

"Really! Are you serious! Mama I've been waiting for so long!"

"I know darling, I know. But first, I have to teach you, and in order to do that, my love, we have to start small and work upwards. You stay here while I go and grab a rabbit."

Benika's face dropped and her eye twitched.

"...a rabbit? You can't be serious Mama.."

She watched her mothers face light up in laughter, watching her mothers reddish brown hair reflect the rays of the raising sun as she shook her head. Benika wondered if she would ever look as beautiful as her mother, her own long hair brown with golden and red high stripes everywhere.

"Now, promise to stay here?"

"Yes, as long as you promise not to bring back some puny rabbit."

"You'll see my love. Just stay here"

"Yes Mama..."

Benika watched as her mother made her way out of the cave, sniffed out the surroundings and gracefully leaped off to teach her only daughter how to hunt. Benika was about a year old in leopard years, though in Youkia years she was about a decade old. Her mother was extra caring and over protective of her one and only daughter, weaning her a little later than she should have. Benika should have been well on her way to leave her mother in about another Decade or so to claim territory and start a solitary life on her own. But Benika didn't know that, she only knew what her mother taught her; to be strong and loving toward her kits. Which Benika had no idea what that really meant, she only knew when she "was old enough she would understand", as her mother put it.

All Benika cared about now was learning how to hunt for herself. She often watched her mother from inside the cave, but then was scolded when she would venture off on her own and mimicked her mother's movements. All she did was scare off a few mangy lizards. She knew that there was a difference between types of youkia, her mother taught her how to sniff them out, and she remembered the scents of their dinners, so that when she learned to hunt, that was the smell she would kill. Benika didn't know everything of her kind, she never wondered about the whereabouts of her father or why she never had any aunts, uncles or cousins; Figuring that her mother would be her sole companion through out her life.

"It's been half a day, is it really that hard to find a deer or something? Mama, where are you?"

A soft thud reached Benika's tiny pointed ears, turning her head and sniffing for any thing unusual she went to go investigate the sound. She looked around the outside of the cave, and then cautiously stepped out.

"Hm, what was that noise..."

The trees swayed, dancing with the soft breeze, the summer sun happily shining through the treetops of a dense forest. Sighing, she found nothing unusual as she looked around, her noise twitched as a strong gust of wind blew by, carrying the sent of newly stirred up dirt, her mother's scent and blood. Benika's eyes widened as her heart jumped; finally she had come back,

"Mamma!"

Benika ran to greet her, frowning a little when she wasn't in instant sight, she ran faster, slipping through the trees and jumping over logs, her heart racing, her special moment has arrived, she would soon be learning how to fight for herself, how to feed herself and her mother- but the sight that greeted the poor child's eyes was not her mother dragging in a wounded animal, it was her mother clinging desperately to a serious wound across her chest. Blood was everywhere, a trail lead behind her to some far away village.

"...M-Mama?"

"Benika..."

Tears swelled up, springing down her cheeks, she bit her bottom lip as hard as she could to keep herself from loosing control, her tiny body trembled and her heart felt like someone was grabbing and squeezing it tightly. Benika shook her head as she cautiously moved toward her mother, fearing that her mere existence would only hinder her mother further. She tried to stay strong as her mother collapsed in front of her, her breathing labored, blood sprinkled on her lips.

"Benika...be strong. I'm...I'm sorry."

"MAMA! NO!"

Benika sprang forward, grabbing her mother's fallen head and lifting it up to see her eyes close, she listened painfully as her mothers heartbeat stopped and there was silence, the only noise coming from Benika's wrenching sobs, every inch of her body felt hopeless, lost and scared as she clung to her mother's lifeless body.

"Mama..no...you can't...you can't leave me here..."

8

So, let me know how it was. I even started tearing up as I watched this scene play out in my head. You'll know how this will be a Sesshamaru fic, trust me. It all works out.


End file.
